Forever In This
by The.Daarkside.Has.Cookies
Summary: Kim's in a band living her life normally until she meets a certain someone. Be-friending Shego feels like the best thing to ever happen but when media get in the way will she quit her band to be with her. As usual I sux at summery's. R&R please. (AUish)
1. Introduction!

Hello and welcome to** Forever In This**, the revised edition!

_*cheers and applause*_

So, its 3 days late but its here and thats quicker then most things I do so I've decided to pat myself on the back for that. So some of you may not even notices the first few changes but they are there and it'll help me put out updates a lot faster. I even have a new chapter all ready written out and ready to go up after the first three.

_*gasps of shock*_

I know right. So without further ado. **Forever In This**!

* * *

**I do not own anything about Kim Possible or the songs I may steal and say they made in the future...**


	2. Chapter 1

**Welcome, I hope you enjoy my story! I don't own Kim Possible!**

* * *

"_Your on in 5 minutes guys! Break a leg!" With that their manager went behind the curtain to busy himself. The 4 member band stood on the stage behind a large curtain, looking at each other._

_"Our first big gig huh guys?" The one who had spoken up was a smallish blond on bass guitar. He gave a sheepish grin to the others as he wiped his sweaty palm on his faded baggy jeans. "Seems it was only yesterday we were playing in my garage."_

"_It was only yesterday Ron," said their drummer. She was chocolate skinned girl with long wavy black hair. Her brown eyes shinning with anticipation as she twirled her drum sticks between her fingers. "Don't be nervous Ron. We play great! They'll have to love us."_

"_Damn right they'll love us Monique." The bands singer smiled as he turned to them. His blond dyed hair glistened in the dim lights._

"_You really think so Josh?" Ron wiped his sweaty palms on his pants again before gripping his instrument._

"_Of course I do! You agree don't you Kim? Kim?" They all turned to look at there fourth band member. Her long red hair reached her lower back as she looked up at the curtain hiding them from the hundreds of people waiting for them to play. She was mesmerized at the site._

"_Hey GF don't get all spacey on us now! Were about to go on." Kim turned to them, a goofy smile plastered on her face as she held onto her guitar._

"_This is it you guys. Were one step closer to our dream.." They all looked at each other and smiled. _

"_Your right KP. In no time we'll be a real band!"_

"_No you guys," said Josh who put his fist in the air. "We are a real band!"_

"_Yeah!" yelled Ron who thrust his fist in the air._

"_I'm with ya ATW!__**(1)**__" Monique put her fist in the air and they all looked at Kim who smiled at them and put her fist in the air. _

"_We'll always be in this together!"_

"_Forever In This!" They all laughed at the band name they'd given themselves when someones head popped through the stage door. _

"_Your on guys!" They all faced forward, energy rushing through their veins, excitement in there eyes, and music in their souls. The curtain rose, lights momentarily blinding them as the roar of the crowd filled their ears._

"_One, Two, One, Two, Three, Four!"_

_**-**_**(Six Years Later)**

"We rocked that house!" Ron walked backstage with the rest of the band. He grabbed a towel and wiped the sweat off his forehead and as did Josh who was right behind him.

"Agreed. I swear we get better with each passing day." He passed a towel back to Monique who put it around her neck as she took a long drink fro her water bottle.

"I agree with the lot of you. That show RMSO'ed!**(2)**" The gang looked at her for a second before shaking their heads. They got the gist of what their friend was trying to say. As they settled backstage Ron looked around perplexed.

"Wheres Kim?" They all looked as Kim finally came backstage, carrying her guitar on her back. She smiled sheepishly as she sat down and grabbed a water.

"Sorry guys. I kinda got distracted with the stage and all. Its one of the bigger ones we've been on and its so nice. You could see-"

"For the life of me GF I will never understand you and your simple pleasures." Monique smiled at her best friend who only blushed sheepishly.

"Its nice to be back in our home town though. They always treat us well," said Josh as he ran his hand through his hair.

"Yeah, and its good to see our families, even if its only 2 weeks till we leave and contniue our tour." Monique leaned against the wall.

"Anyway guys, who's up for a celebration at my place?" saidRon as he and Josh fist pumped in the air. He had a house he kept here for when he visited and thats where he and Josh were staying. Monique had decided she'd stay with her parents, who had insited that she didn't visit often enough. Kim's parents had tried to do the same but she had politlely declined and had their manager book her a hotel room. At t he invitation Kim just shook her head.

"No thanks guys. I'm gonna go take a walk. Its a nice night and its not to dark." They shrugged but didn't disagree. Kim had always been like that. Never one to party too much. They had all been friends for a while and they were used to it, knowing it was nothing personal. Kim went up to her dressing room and stripped from her sweaty band outfit. She hopped in the shower and let the hot water of the dressing room faucet drain her stiffness. When she got out she toweled herself dry and put on undergarments. She grabbed a pair of worn out black jeans and a blue shirt with a slightly darker blue heart in the middle. She slipped on socks and her black Converse before grabbing a gray jacket.

After being fully dressed she grabbed her guitar and put it up. She went to her mirror and pulled her fiery red/orange hair back before placing a wig on her head. Looking in the mirror she smiled. All that stared back was a girl with straight medium sized black hair and olive green eyes. _The glamorous life of a rock star causes for disguises. _She turned to leave but not before picking up her favorite guitar. It was all black besides the letter "K" in red. She opened the door but ran into her manager Wade. He was shorter and younger than everyone in the group but was a good friend who was trusted and smart. He had done a lot for them.

"Hey there Kim. Off for a stroll?"

"You know it."

"Don't forget practice is at 7:30 am."

"No big," She said as she passed him making for her destination. The city park.

**-(Elsewhere)**

The sound of boots could be heard making their way down the sidewalk. A lean yet well built figure made her way down the park path, blowing off time and enjoying the weather. It was the middle of Summer. The figure wore skin tight black pants that hugged her curves. Her shirt was a lime green v-neck and over it was a light black jacket. Her long black hair swayed with her steps as she continued her walk, turning heads as she did.

She smirked as she came upon the open park. It was about 8:45 and there were only a few family's with children present and some couples. She looked around but then something caught her eye, or shall I say ear. The soft playing of music, and it wasn't to far away. With curiosity fresh inside her he made her way down the path a bit more until she saw a girl, a bit younger than her, sitting on the park bench playing music. Around her where a couple children of all ages, dancing around her with smiles on their faces. She walked over and sat on the bench.

The girl, who had short black hair looked up at her, though not stopping her movements, and smiled as olive green eyes meet jade ones. The older women, or Shego as she was called, smiled, which was unlikely of her for the most part. You could say she had a soft spot for music. When the song ended and the girl stopped playing the children around her clapped before their parents scoped the up and took the home, it was getting late.

"Nice playing," said Shego. She looked at the girl who's eyes smiled along with her mouth.

"Thank you. My name is Kim. Yours?" She stuck her hand out and shook the older womens.

"My name is Shego. Pleasure to meet you Princess."

* * *

1 = All The Way

2 = Rocked My Socks Off

**R&R Please! Love you all!**


End file.
